Yukari Komori
|va_en = -}} Yukari Komori (子守 ユーカリ, Komori Yūkari) is one of the supporting characters of the Murenase! Seton Gakuen series. Background ... Appearance Yukari is a young short girl with medium-long green hair and animal nose and two purple ribbons. Personality While she loves eucalyptus, she didn't want to eat it for the rest of her life. She remembered eating some delicious food in the past and with Ranka's help, she ended up remembering what it was. Since then, she got interested in eating other poop-related food. Abilities Yukari displays the urban legend ability of a koala grip strength of one ton. Due to this, she is regularly shown being able to outmuscle almost all other animals at any feat of strength. History Jin Mazama was telling Ranka Ookami she needed to cook something a bit tasty to join the cooking club and Hitomi Hino wished her luck, but before Ranka was able to respond, Yukari appeared and said she will do her best and shocked everyone who wondered who she was. Yukari then introduced herself, and told them she wanted to take the test for the club as she wanted to study cooking. Jin then mentioned that koalas only eat eucalyptus and Yukari explained she likes it and eat it all the time, but really wants to try eating something else too. Yukari told them she was looking for a food she ate long ago, but since it was so long ago, she can't even remember what food it was. Jin then agreed she to take the test and in that instant, Yukari took a knife and started chopping some food, but as most of the food was falling on the ground, so she picked it up and put it on the pan, for which she was scolded by Jin who then made her wash it. As the food was cooking, she was a bit afraid of the fire and was standing too far from the pan. She then finished her dish, an eucalyptus pasta, which everyone liked when they tasted it. Hitomi then told Yukari she can join the club, Jin was a bit annoyed as he thought of the test as something to keep others away, but he was willing to accept it as long as Ranka wasn't there. Hitomi made Jin help Ranka with her dish and while he was helping her, Yukari wondered why Ranka wanted to join the club and Hitomi guessed it was due to being their boss. But Yukari then mentioned Ranka may steal Jin and since they were the only humans, she though they were couple. Hitomi explained they were just friends and Yukari then guessed Jin and Ranka were interspecies couple, so she wanted to support then. As Jin overheard that, he was annoyed and decided to kick Yukari from the club. He then told Ranka she can continue cooking by herself, telling her that if she cooks it with love, it will taste good. Ranka got hyped and started cooking, making huge mess and eventually presented her food, that not only looked horrible, but was smelling bad. Jin told Yukari, she only cleared the first test and for the second, she needs to eat the food, as in the club, they cook for each other and there was no room for picky eaters. While Jin was struggling with Ranka, who was trying to give him some of her food, Yukari decided to eat the food. Jin noticed her and tried stopping her, but she still tasted it. She ended up realizing this was the food she was looking for and proceed to eat more of it. She remembered that koalas have bacterias in their bodies that allow them to digest toxic eucalyptus, but since they are not born with the bacteria, they eat the undigested eucalyptus directly from their mother's anus. Even though she was shocked for a moment, she continued to eat Ranka's food. Yukari wanted to give some to Hitomi, but she was declining the offer. Trivia *The reason why Yukari's breasts are so big compared to the other female characters is probably due to the fact that female Koalas lactate for an entire year straight in order to feed their young. *Despite being a Koala, Yukari doesn't seem to share or require the same extended sleep schedule that is necessary for Koala's to survive in nature. References ... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters